


Perfectly Ordinary

by potted_planted



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potted_planted/pseuds/potted_planted
Summary: In the aftermath of their latest away mission, Jim Kirk finds Spock's behavior towards him just a teensy tiny little bit odd. Spock, on the other hand, thinks that everything is as it should be.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Perfectly Ordinary

Note: This story was inspired by "Perfect Plan" by seeker. 

  
"Two to beam up."

Jim Kirk could not recall ever having been so relieved to give the order. On paper, their mission had been a success, and the report would reflect that. After a rough start, the talks had been fruitful and a majority of the Minidians had expressed interest in opening negotiations with the Federation concerning trade and diplomatic relationships. A significant minority had opposed this, at first, but Jim Kirk prided himself on his team that had managed to convince the planet's ruling majority. Relationships now were at a point where seasoned diplomats could take over. Not a bad result for a captain and a crew barely six months into space duty after the Enterprise had undergone extensive repairs as a result of their encounter with the Narada. 

And yet, Jim had not been able to shake off a feeling of deep unease during their last visit planetside. While the opposing faction's leader had been perfectly cordial in their presence, there had been whispers and aborted conversations during their final meetings that had given Jim the creeps. 

It was a relief when the transporter beam took hold. When transporter room 3 had taken shape around them during their rematerialization on Enterprise as the incontortible proof that they had made it safely back to Enterprise, Jim turned towards his first officer. "So did you enjoy the private tour of the university library?"

Spock looked at him for a few seconds longer than Jim would have expected, then seemed to shake himself out of some kind of very uncharacteristic reverie. "It was satisfactory, captain. If you would excuse me, the extended stays among Minidians has been taxing for my mental shields. I would like to have some time to meditate."

"Of course, Spock, take as long as you need."

And that, as far as Jim was concerned, concluded the business with the Minidians for the forseeable future.

* * *

Spock retreated to his quarters at a speed that was just short of being classified as undignified haste. He had been offered a tour of the planet's central library as a final signal of goodwill on the part of the Minidians. Even if diplomatic protocol and etiquette had permitted it, Spock would not have refused. And, indeed, the collection of ancient texts had been impressive and the discussion stimulating.

However, upon getting back to the president's office, Spock had realized that his internal clock and the timepiece on the wall were misaligned by approximately seven minutes. A furtive consultation of his more precisely calibrated tricorder confirmed this diagnosis. Seven point six minutes of his time during the visit to the library were completely unaccounted for in Spock's memory. Spock could not recall such an event ever having occurred before.

It was reason enough for concern, but he could not rule out stress. The minds of the Minidians had been projecting much more strongly than he was accustomed to, and this had become particularly inconvenient during heated phases of the negotiations. 

At this point, Spock conjectured that he simply needed meditation and rest. So he rolled out his meditation mat, lit a meditation candle and sunk into the first phases of meditation with a quiet sigh of relief.

* * *

After a good night's sleep and a perfectly uneventful alpha shift, which Jim had mostly spent in his ready room writing reports, followed by a long trip to the gym and dinner with Bones, Jim felt perfectly content and back to his normal chipper self. They were now en route to a distant colony on a supply run with medication they had picked up at Starbase 11 two weeks earlier, a welcome diversion from the more taxing mission that Starfleet had kept them busy with during the last weeks in space. At this point, Jim's plans for the immediate future consisted of a long, hot shower and his bed. Spock's and his quarters shared a bathroom, but Spock and he had worked out a convenient schedule that had Jim mostly take his showers at night, which gave Spock free reign in the morning.

So Jim divested himself of his clothes, which he simply left on the floor, and headed towards that shower. Indeed, the pounding of the hot water on his back was pure bliss, and Jim just stood there feeling his muscles relax from what seemed like weeks of stress. So while his ears did register the sound of doors opening, his mind took a few seconds to catch up and when he opened his eyes, Spock had already crossed the small space between the doors to the shower cabin and was standing in front of Jim. And before Jim could remind Spock of the schedule they had mutually agreed on, before he could simply ask his first officer to wait another five minutes to do whatever he had intended to do, in fact, before Jim could even do so much as open his mouth, he felt fingers on his dick with just the right amount of pressure and friction, and, again, his brain deserted him for a little while but really, that was all it took for his treacherous member to not only get hard but also spill its load over clever fingers that stroked and twisted, then held Jim up by the hips for the few seconds that his knees threatened to buckle in the aftermath. 

When Jim finally recovered, he was again alone in the shower, and the water temperature had already dropped to lukewarm. He hastily switched the shower off and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around himself with clumsy fingers. When he had finished drying himself off, he had already half convinced himself that he had been dreaming. Because, really, what was the alternative.

* * *

After a successful meditation and a few hours of sleep, Spock had felt much restored when he had woken up the morning after. He had been pleased to note that his shift had been perfectly ordinary. His frequent consultations of the ship's internal clock had not revealed a single second that was unaccounted for in his memory. His visit to the gym had been ordinary, his meals had been ordinary, his conversations with Nyota had been ordinary. Pleasant, but perfectly ordinary, even considering that they had broken up only two weeks ago. Watching his captain take a shower had been ordinary. Again, pleasant, since Jim Kirk had made extremely satisfying noises under Spock's ministrations, but ordinary. 

While Spock felt it prudent to continue to monitor his behavior in order to detect any anomalies, he nonetheless permitted himself another sigh of relief as he rolled out his meditation mat. Clearly, the seven minute hole in his memory during recent events on the planet had just been a momentary lapse. 


End file.
